Sade "Adeyemi" Sitota
Sade "Adeyemi" Sitota (デイ小鰭 シット太田 lit.: Shad dei Shi tto Ōta) is one of the supporting characters in the fanfiction Wunsch auf einem Stern. She is Kandake's biological, younger sister. Personality As supposed to Kandake, who looks more on optimism, Sade tends to look more on the pessimistic side of life. She is shown to be slightly jealous of Kandake due to the fact that she was the heir to the family's throne at a young age. Her jealousy soon turned to hate when their home was taken over by their enemy and she placed the blame on her sister. In chapter 3 it was stated by Kandake that the reason her sister hated her was because the new king's son wanted Kandake to kiss and marry her, but she said no. So to get revenge on her he expatriated them all to the plantations. She also mentioned that Sade regrets being her sister. However Sade can show a certain sensitive side to her. In chapter 4, she tried calming down Cheylah when Jewel had gotten captured. History Early Background Sade was the youngest child born from Sayliah and Kaleb and the second oldest of all the sisters. Like Kandake she took great joy at looking at the stars. In the prologue, she was also present at the falling star fiasco when she tried asking Kandake a question while she was making a wish, during which Kandake shushed her. Afterwards, when their home had been attacked during the war, Sade took the seperation from the mother the hardest and blamed Kandake for it. Somewhere between that time she mentioned to her that Sade was ashamed to be Kandake's sister. Present day 10 years later, Sade was first seen bickering on the feilds about doing work (cotton picking to be exact) and began yelling and complaining to the other sisters. Eliana tries to calm her down but she lashes out at her, exclaiming that she doesn't know how she feels because they weren't her real parents. Having been fed up with Sade, Kandake smacks her sister and tells her to get back to work. Later on, after Kandake is asked by Gilbert to get married, Kandake leaves Sade in charge before leaving them all. Sade, angered, walks off muttering unheard words. Departure In chapter 5, Barika began telling Kandake exactly what happened between Jewel and Sade's departure. She mentioned that, in the beginning, a noise was heard outside of their cabin that they sleep in and Sade thought it was just a mouse. However soon it was overrun by unknown fighters. When the sisters separated, Sade ran off on her own and most likely hid in an unknown place. After finding Barika and taking her back to their cabin, she learns that Jewel had been kidnapped. She, at first believes that Barika is lying but is later persuaded that she is telling the truth. Most likely, after the other girls went to sleep Sade snuck out of the plantations and went to find Jewel. Like Jewel, her current status and whereabouts are unknown. Trivia *Sade's name is pronounced (Shar-day). She is named after the Nigerian-British singer who pronounces it the same way. *Her name can also be pronounced (Sha-day) *After Jewel, she is the second of the Kandake's eight sisters to get the shortest amount of apperances. She is, however, briefly mentioned throughout the series. Category:Characters